


The End: Missing Scene

by drag0nlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, Lucifer as Sam | Sam as Lucifer, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drag0nlord/pseuds/drag0nlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the encounter like between Lucifer and endverse!Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End: Missing Scene

Dean crouched behind the overturned car. Though he was completely concealed from view, he knew Lucifer could sense his presence.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
Dean’s breath caught in his throat at the sound of his little brother’s voice. He hated this whole ‘Sam is the vessel of the devil’ thing. Dean stood up, Colt aimed at Lucifer who was wearing his trademark white tuxedo. It was painfully tacky – Sam would never wear it. Which made it easier for Dean to remember that it wasn’t Sam. Not anymore.  
  
Lucifer’s arms shot into the air in the universal sign of surrender, a look of surprise etched into his face.  
  
“Dean, Dean, Dean. Relax. You seem tense,” he purred.  
  
“God, I will never get used to that,” Dean spat in disgust.  
  
“What? Oh, you mean the look!” Lucifer smiled as he smoothed out the wrinkles on his jacket.  
  
“The look. The voice. The fact that you’re wearing my brother,” Dean snarled through clenched teeth.  
  
“Come on, Dean, I thought we were over this. He gave his consent,” not-Sam replied.  
  
And I still don’t know why. Dean’s eyes were cold and hard as he eyed the devil. He cocked the gun in his hands, ready to shoot.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Lucifer teased in an almost sing-song voice.  
  
“And why the hell not? Right, because all you did was destroy the planet. That certainly doesn’t warrant the death penalty,” Dean said sarcastically, his face growing hot with anger.  
  
“You kill me, guess who else you kill?” Lucifer asked as if speaking to a child. There was a dark humor in his eyes and he saw the moment of recognition flicker on Dean’s face. Still, Dean didn’t dare believe a word coming out of the devil’s mouth.  
  
“Sam made his decision. He knew it would come to this,” he stated, trying to hide the small shard of hope gnawing at his brain. No way is Sam still alive. “Besides, Sam’s dead. You killed him.”  
  
“Now why would I do that? I needed him strong. A dead vessel is of no use to me,” Lucifer said, almost laughing. Dean was pissed that he was laughing with Sam’s laugh, and even more pissed that the son of a bitch made such a convincing argument. He couldn’t let the words that Lucifer wanted to hear escape from his mouth.  
  
“So what you’re saying is, Sam is still alive in there, watching you wreak havoc in his meatsuit? You sick bastard, how is that any better?” Dean shouted, advancing on Lucifer.  
  
“Now just wait a minute. This is good news. Don’t you understand? When I win and regain my angelic body, Sam will regain his body,” Lucifer said. He had been through the apocalypse; he had probably been shot at, ran over, and thrown out of buildings more times than Dean could count.  
  
“Sam won’t survive in that body once you leave him,” Dean stated, almost as a question.  
  
“Of course he will! I treat my meat with the utmost care. After all, if it weren’t for Sammy here, none of this would have been possible,” Lucifer waved his arms to motion to the death and destruction that surrounded them. Dean just stared coldly at what used to be his little brother.  
  
“Only I call him that,” Dean snapped. He made his decision. Sam wasn’t in there; Lucifer was just toying with him. Using his biggest weakness against him. Lucifer saw the change in his eyes and said, “I haven’t even told you the best part. Why Sam finally said yes. You do want to know, don’t you?” His lips curled up into a mischievous grin.  
  
“What did you do to him?” Dean snarled, hands trembling just slightly.  
  
“Nothing, really. I just… gave him an incentive,” He said nonchalantly. Head down but eyes staring hard at Dean. Dean stared threateningly back. “Sam was reluctant, of course. He didn’t think it was the right thing to do. But then I told him about the world I was going to create and how he would be worshipped like a god.”  
  
“That’s not it, Sam doesn’t care about that,” Dean replied firmly, hands still on the trigger aimed at Lucifer’s heart.  
  
“I told him that I would raise your daddy out of hell,” he said.  
  
No. There’s more. Even then, Sam wouldn’t have said yes. He wouldn’t have doomed the planet just to save dad. “And?” Dean asked.  
  
Lucifer smiled and continued, “And, when he refused all of my previous offers, I gave him an ultimatum. Say yes, or I would send his big brother straight back to hell for an eternity.”  
  
Sammy. You didn’t. That’s when Dean made his decision. “This ends now.” He pulled the trigger on the gun and shot not-Sam. His body fell to the ground and Dean shot him twice more to be sure. After a moment, he bent down to closely inspect the body. Dead. He stood and turned, ready to return to base when he heard a noise behind him. Horrified, his gaze returned to Lucifer, who was now coughing and standing up.  
  
“By the way, the Colt doesn’t work on me. Did I forget to mention?” Lucifer laughed heartlessly as he regained his balance and disappeared, reappearing beside Dean. “That was extremely annoying though.” He grabbed the gun from his hands and threw it across the courtyard. Lucifer then threw Dean against a large boulder and approached him, placing a foot on his head. “Well, this has been fun,” he said, letting his foot crush Dean’s skull.


End file.
